


Hunter Caught

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: North and Kara having some fun with Connor.





	Hunter Caught

**Author's Note:**

> My ex looked me in the eyes and requested this. So, of course, I obliged. I am happy with how it came out.
> 
> North has a fancy android penis, and is 100% pegging Connor. 
> 
> Also: North is THICC
> 
> Fun fact: this is my most popular pic on rule 34

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
